


Christmas Comes Late

by maryperk



Series: Spiking Christmas Through Time [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffy Season 2, Christmas fic, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Season 2, a dream changes everything.  Second in series with Christmas Comes Early</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Comes Late

Christmas Comes Late

 

Chapter 1

Spike made an inarticulate cry in his sleep. Ever since the Slayer had dropped the organ on him, he’d had strange dreams every night. Tonight was no exception.

_Spike watched another version of himself go into game face and growl at the active little boy bouncing his ball against a crypt wall. He studied the other Spike, trying to figure out if this was a younger or older Spike. He knew he’d never met the boy before. In fact nothing in his dream world looked familiar. He decided it must be a pre-Sunnydale Spike._

_“I like it when you snarl, Daddy,” the little boy announced to the other Spike. “You think you know what you are. You think you know what’s to come, but you’ve only just begun.” The boy faded out of sight._

_Spike decided to warn his younger self of the folly of the Hellmouth. “Oi, Sunnydale and the Slayer are dangerous to you,” he called out to the other Spike. He slapped the wheelchair’s armrest._

_Then, another Spike appeared to speak directly to the wheelchair bound Spike. “Don’t worry, mate,” this version announced. “You’ll be out of the chair in a few months and back in the game. Wait till your third visit to good old Sunnyhell. The Slayer’s git boyfriend sticks a chip in our head.”_

_"From beneath you it devours," a much more subdued Spike muttered from his place in the shadows. "It burns. The spark does. She makes the monster feel like a man."_

_"Don't worry, we'll get her in the end." A well-dressed Spike sauntered out of the darkness. "Do you want to see?" He waved his arm in the air, and the scene changed._

_The room the Spikes found themselves in was warm and homey with a big Christmas tree and lots of presents under the branches. The little boy from earlier in the dream ran into the room, and he launched himself into the well-dressed Spike's arms._

_Wheelchair bound Spike felt envy while he watched the well-dressed Spike interact with the boy._

_“Daddy, Daddy, seeing Santa was so much fun!” the boy bubbled. Then, he whispered in confidentiality, “It was really Grandpa Giles, but Taj didn’t recognize him.”_

_“Where are Mama and Taj, Will?” Well-dressed Spike asked. He hugged the boy tightly._

_“They went across the street to check on Auntie Will and Uncle Oz,” Will announced. “Tomorrow’s Christmas right, Daddy. Everyone will be there, right?”_

_“Yep. Grandpa Giles, Auntie Red and Uncle Dogboy, Uncle Whelp and Auntie Faith, and Auntie Dawn.”_

_“What about the new baby? Will she be here tomorrow?” Will’s unending questions made the other Spikes blink._

_Wheelchair-bound Spike had no idea who most of the people the young boy, who was obviously his son, were talking about, but several of the other Spikes didn’t look that confused at all especially crazy Spike._

_“No, I don’t think the new baby will be here for Christmas. I don’t think Mama wants to spend the day in the hospital.”_

_Spike snorted while he sat back in his wheelchair, but within seconds he was leaning forward with his attention on the living room door. The Slayer’s musk was strong and heady in the paralyzed vamp’s nostrils._

_“Spike,” a female voice called out. “We’re back.” A very pregnant Buffy waddled into the living room carrying a little girl about three years old._

_**No wonder the Slayer smells so ripe and tasty,** Spike growled to himself. **She bloody well looks like she’s about to drop the sprog on the floor any second.**_

_“Buffy, luv, you know you shouldn’t be carrying Taj.” Spike shifted Will to one side, and he took the little girl into his other arm. He smiled down at her. “How’s my Tara Anyanka Joyce today?”_

_“I wuv you, Daddy,” Taj said. “Can I see your pretty eyes?” She giggled with glee when Spike shifted from human guise to vampire guise and back again._

_“I love you too, baby. Now you two go help Mama get dinner ready. I have something to take care of really fast.” Spike put the kids down, patted them on the behinds, and sent them towards the kitchen. Then, he pulled Buffy into his arms, and kissed her with all of his passion. Spike pulled away. “Sooner we eat, Slayer, the sooner they’re in bed… asleep. Then, we can play.” He waggled his eyebrows at the blond woman._

_Wheelchair Spike felt the temperature rise as his counterpart snogged the Slayer. A part of him was completely and utterly disgusted by the sight while another part was so turned on he was glad his cock couldn’t get hard._

_“You’re insatiable.” Buffy blushed while she caressed the blond vampire on the cheek._

_“You better believe it, luv. Now get. A bloke needs privacy once in a while.” Spike watched his mate waddle off in the direction of the kitchen._

_“How is that possible?” the original Spike sputtered. “You’re still a vamp.”_

_Wheelchair Spike wondered the same thing. He was glad one of the Spikes spoke up and asked._

_“Well, there’s a little known legend about Slayers who defy death and vamps who ask for a soul,” the well-dressed Spike said. “The Slayer died at the Master’s hand before our first visit to Sunnydale, and I have a soul that I asked for, courtesy of a demon in Africa.”_

_“I would never…” Wheelchair Spike declared. He was more disgusted by the idea of a soul than he was by the idea of shagging the Slayer._

_“Yes, you would,” the subdued Spike said softly. “To be what she deserves, you’d do anything.”_

_It occurred to the wheelchair bound Spike that this version of himself already had the soul. A delighted shriek of laughter from the kitchen made him wonder if it would be worth the guilt._

_“Time’s almost up, mates. Sunset is upon you. She does love you, and she does need you. Be the Slayer’s champion. She really needs one right now.” Spike told his subdued counterpart._

_Wheelchair Spike knew that well-dressed Spike wasn’t talking to him, but something in the older vamp’s voice struck his heart and mind as truth no matter which Spike was being talked to._

_“Let her know you come back. You’ll be surprised at how happy she’ll be at seeing you,” well-dressed Spike said while he smiled gently as that Spike disappeared._

_“Use the chip to your advantage. It’s not like the thing has a nuclear half-life or anything like Mr. Bits’ power core. Quit telling Buffy you’re evil, and don’t do anything stupid with chains,” Spike announced to the next Spike in line. “Protect the key as if she was your own child.” Then, he slapped the Spike on the back of the head to make him disappear._

_Wheelchair Spike wanted to ask what the Key was, but the well-dressed Spike started to talk to him._

_“Angelus is coming soon, mate. He’s gonna be in a right awful mood when he does, and Drusilla is gonna be as pleased as punch to see him. Neither you nor the Slayer can fight them alone. Make a truce.”_

_Wheelchair Spike was so astonished by the news that he didn’t even protest when the other Spike snagged a cigarette from his pack and lit the thing using the Zippo from the pack._

_“Don’t tell Buffy I’m smokin’ this. I’ve been a good vamp since she’s gotten pregnant.”_

_With a wiggle of the other Spike’s fingers, Spike felt him disappear from the dream._

Spike felt himself wake up. His eyes popped open, and he found himself in the factory. “Bloody buggerin’ fuck,” he muttered. Despite his disgust with the contents of the dream, he knew it was a prophetic dream. He struggled to sit up. “Dalton? Get your arse in here.”

In a few minutes the bookish vampire appeared in the doorway of Spike’s room. “Yes, Master Spike.”

“Where’s Drusilla?”

“Out with the other minions, Master Spike.”

“Can you drive?”

Dalton nodded his head. “Yes, Master Spike.”

“Stop calling me Master Spike.” Spike grabbed his duster. “Put the wheelchair closer to the bed, and put my things in my car. I need to go somewhere to think. You’re goin’ to be m’chauffer .”

“Yes, um… Spike.” Dalton bowed his head before he went about doing as Spike asked of him. 

Spike had Dalton drive him a few miles out of Sunnydale where the two vamps found themselves a hotel room to hide out in. Since hunting was out of the question, and Spike had much to think about, he sent Dalton out to buy blood from Willy’s.

Christmas came and went without Spike making a move. Finally one night in late January, Dalton arrived back from the demon bar with a worried look on his face. “Angelus is back,” he announced. “He’s helping Drusilla put the Judge back together.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

“Slayer, you stole my Spike,” Drusilla howled when she saw Buffy approaching her and Angelus with a rocket launcher. “You give him back right now.”

Buffy was confused by the crazy vampire’s accusation. Keeping her eyes on Drusilla, she addressed Angelus, “You’re the idiot that made her insane. What’s she blabbing about? Never mind, I don’t care.” She set the sights on the rocket launcher on the Judge. 

Angelus didn’t take time to answer the Slayer’s question. When he realized what she was about to do, he grabbed Drusilla’s hand. Together they jumped away from the Judge.

“What’s that do?” the Judge asked in a confused voice. 

Buffy pulled the trigger to release the rocket. It flew straight into the monster’s chest making him disappear in an explosion. On the floor below, Angelus and Drusilla made their getaway while avoiding charred chunks of the Judge.

“Best present ever,” Buffy said while she handed the rocket launcher to Xander.

“Knew you’d like it,” Xander replied. “What was Drusilla chatting about?”

Buffy shrugged. “She said I stole Spike, and I needed to give him back. Weird, huh?”

“I’d say so,” Willow said. She peered at the smoldering chunks of the Judge. “Do you think he’s dead? The Judge I mean, not Spike.”

Buffy glanced at the chunks herself. “We can’t be sure. Pick up the pieces and keep them separate.” She directed her friends to start gathering the chunks.

“Pieces?” Cordelia wrinkled her nose. “We get the pieces. Our job sucks!”

Buffy was distracted from her gathering when some mall customers downstairs started to scream. Going to the railing, she noticed that Angelus had returned. “Be right back,” she called over her shoulder to the gang before she leapt to the refreshment bar below and then onto the floor. When Angelus saw her, he brushed past some of the humans and disappeared.

Just as Buffy approached the hallway where Angelus disappeared the sprinklers came on, drenching everyone. _Blast it,_ the Slayer thought. _Lost him._ Then, she felt a tingle telling her there was a vamp behind her, but before she could react something hit her making her fall over backwards.

“You know what the worst part was, huh?” Angelus taunted. “Pretending that I loved you. If I’d known how easily you’d give it up, I wouldn’t have bothered.”

Buffy got up from the floor. “That doesn’t work anymore. You’re not Angel.”

“You’d like to think that, wouldn’t you?” Angelus crowed. “It doesn’t matter. The important thing is you made me the man I am today.” He gave an evil smile.

Buffy kicked him in the face, but he blocked her next swing. Angelus punched Buff in the gut and face after he blocked her blow. He grabbed her in an attempt to swing her around, but she regained her balance with ease. Finally, Angelus kicked Buffy in the face, and she fell to the floor.

The fight continued for a bit more with Angelus still goading Buffy. Finally she took the advantage by tossing him into a nearby display case. While he’s down, she pulled out her stake, but in the last moment she hesitated, unable to kill the monster that wore her lover’s face.

“You can’t do it,” Angelus chortled. “You can’t kill me.”

_I wuv you, Daddy. Can I see your pretty eyes?_ The words, spoken in a little girl’s voice, flashed through Buffy’s mind. Somehow she knew whoever the child was the daddy she was talking about wasn’t Angel. Tightening her grip on the stake, she approached Angelus ready to stake him.

Angelus climbed to his feet. He was sure that the Slayer wouldn’t be able to stake him, but he needed to be ready for anything.

An inhuman shriek sounded behind Buffy. The Slayer whirled around to find Drusilla rushing towards her in game face with clawed fingernails extended. “You took my dark prince. You can’t take my Daddy too.”

“This rocket launcher did a good job on the Judge,” Xander’s voice sounded from the end of the hall. “Let’s see how it does on vamps.”

Buffy dropped to the floor just seconds before Xander pulled the trigger on the launcher. Angelus grabbed Drusilla, and he pulled her out of the way. However, the rocket grazed the side of his head, and it left a bloody path that took his ear and part of a cheek with it. Angelus howled in agony.

Buffy crawled towards Xander. Behind her she heard Angelus’ pain filled cry. When she got to her friend, she said in a breathless voice, “Thanks, Xan.”

“You’re welcome, Buffy.” Xander helped Buffy to her feet with his free hand. “Too bad they got away.”

“There’s always next time,” Buffy replied. She was sure that the next time she met up with Angelus she’d be able to stake him.

“She’s a pistol,” Dalton said softly from his place behind Spike’s wheelchair. They watched as the Slayer and her pal strolled away from where Buffy had fought with Angelus.

“That she is,” Spike agreed. “Did you deliver the notes like I told you to?”

“Yes, Spike.” Dalton nodded. He had to find something to call the older vampire. Spike didn’t want to be called Master, and calling him by his name felt disrespectful to Dalton. “One went to the library for the Watcher and one was sent to Buffy’s home with a present.”

“Good man.” Spike mentally shook his head. A few months ago, before his accident and the dream, he would not have complimented the minion on a job well done. Oh, how his life had changed, but he was willing to accept that now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

_Goodnight, my love. My moment with you now is ending. It was so heavenly holding you close to me._

Buffy looked away from the television screen when Joyce entered the room. She gave a weak smile when she noticed her mother had a plate with two cupcakes in the center in one hand. One of the cupcakes even had a candle in the middle. There was a mug of what Buffy thought was probably coffee in Joyce’s other hand.

“Did I miss anything?” Joyce asked.

“Um… just some singing and some running around,” Buffy replied.

Joyce sent the plate down on the table. “I’m sorry I didn’t have time to make you a real cake.”

“No, this is good.” Buffy nodded.

“You know, I almost forgot. Someone sent you a birthday present.” Joyce looked around until she spotted the small package and attached note on the mantel piece. She grabbed the present to put in Buffy’s hands before she sat down next to her daughter.

Buffy looked at the present with trepidation. She hoped whatever it was that it wasn’t from Angelus. Any present from him was bound to be unpleasant. With great hesitation, she opened the attached card. Inside she found a handwritten message.

_My Dearest Buffy,_

_I hope you will wear this token of my affection knowing that I think of you often. Do not let those around you get you down. You are far above them._

_Yours, William  
Lord Chesterfield_

“What does it say?” Joyce asked.

“Do we know a Lord Chesterfield?” Buffy handed the note to her mother. Then, she picked up the package. She shook it gently before she ripped off the paper. When she opened the small ornate box, she let out a delighted gasp. “Oh, they’re so beautiful.”

Joyce glanced away from the note to what had caught Buffy’s attention. In the box was a necklace with matching earrings. She didn’t know much about jewelry, but she knew enough to know that someone had given her daughter expensive, antique heirlooms. “If my guess is right, those are real Victorian pieces. I’ll contact my friend Rosamund. She’s sure to know.”

Buffy touched the curve of the necklace with a reverent fingertip. “I’m almost scared to wear them.” She knew there was no way this present was from Angelus. There was someone else out there taking an interest in her, and she wondered who it could be.

“So, I guess this birthday isn’t so bad after all?” 

Buffy shook her head. “I guess not.”

Later that evening, Buffy dreamed about a little boy that she instinctively knew was her own child. _“I like it when you snarl, Daddy,_ echoed through her mind the rest of the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Giles limped into the library. He pulled a muscle getting out of his car when he arrived back at the school. “I’m getting too old for this,” he grumbled. Dropping his car keys on the counter, he noticed an envelope with his name leaning against the phone. 

Giles picked up the envelope, and he ripped it open. Inside he found a handwritten note.

_Dear Mister Giles,_

_As you are the closest person Miss Summers has to a father, I wish to ask your permission to court her lovely person. I am a man of my own means, relying on no one else for aide. I have attached a copy of my financial records for your perusal._

_William Jamison, Lord Chesterfield._

P.S. It might behoove you to glance through **Little Known Vampire Legends**. I believe it was written in the last century by one of your ancestors, a delightful lady by the name of Tempest Rill.

“Who the hell is Lord Chesterfield?” His curiosity piqued, Giles went in search of the aforementioned book.

http://www.meenajewelers.com/images/32_18K_victorian_Jewelry_3434.jpg

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

Giles looked up from the book he had spent all night reading. “Willow, I’m so glad you’re here early. Could you get on that blasted contraption and research a person for me?” He gestured towards the computer on the research table.

“Sure thing, Giles,” Willow said with a smile. “What’s the name of the person?”

“William Jamison, Lord Chesterfield.”

Willow nodded before she crossed the room to the computer. She sat down, fired up the computer, and found herself a search engine. After entering the information she leaned back to wait. In a few seconds a series of links popped up on the screen. Clicking on the first one, Willow started to read. 

“Giles, come look at this.” Willow waved the librarian over to the table. “It says here that the last William Jamison, Lord Chesterfield, disappeared in 1880.”

Giles moved to Willow’s side where he adjusted his glasses to study the computer. “Unsolved Mysteries of the 19th Century,” he read across the top of the screen. “In 1880, William Jamison, Lord Chesterfield also known as the Baron Winters, so called because of his mother’s lineage, disappeared along with his mother. No trace of either was ever found. In other news of the day, several members of peerage were found dead with railroad spikes driven through their heads.” Giles paused for a moment to think before he asked, “Are there any pictures of this missing Lord?”

Willow clicked on a link and immediately the page changed to an old-fashioned black and white photo of a young man in an ascot, glasses, and darkish hair that surrounded his face in bushy curls. “Wow, kinda cute in that geeky British way,” she commented.

“Quite,” Giles replied. “We must figure out what happened to young Lord Chesterfield. Either someone is using his identity, or he wasn’t what he seemed.”

“Could be he was exactly like he seemed but something changed him,” Willow said. “It wouldn’t be the first time.”

Giles peered at the teenager over the top of his glasses. “You are quite right, my dear.” He went to his desk, and he pulled several sheets of paper off his desk. “Can you do another favor for me, and check out the Celestial Council and Wolfram and Hart?” 

“Sure.” Willow started to type away. “Whatever the Celestial Council is there’s a branch right here in Sunnydale.”

Giles’ jaw dropped in surprise, and he cleared his throat. “There is?”

“Yeah, it’s that big shiny building at the end of Celesta Ave past the Baptist church,” Willow said.

“Any idea what they do there?”

Willow continued to type away at her computer for a few more seconds. “I do now. Apparently, they’re lawyers.” She tapped the screen with one finger, and she gave a little high pitched sound when a spark zapped her finger. “What was that?” she asked.

“Are you okay?” Giles hurried to Willow’s side. 

“Yeah, but when I touched the screen things got sparky, and this new page opened.” Willow peered at the screen. “They’re inte-rdimensional lawyers for the Light.”

“What about Wolfram and Hart?”

“Hmmm.” Willow entered the name into the search engine. “They’re also firm of lawyers. I’m so not touching the screen this time. I get some really bad vibes from their website.”

Buffy burst into the library. “You will never guess what I got for my birthday yesterday.” She pulled out the ornate box containing the jewelry out of her purse, and she placed it on the table in front of Giles and Willow. “Here’s the letter that came with it.” Then, she drew an envelope from the depths of her handbag, which she handed to Giles.

Willow opened the box while Giles scanned the letter’s contents. “Wow, Buffy,” Willow gasped. “This is a nice gift.”

Giles handed the letter to Willow while he studied the jewelry in the box. He had no idea what to think about Buffy’s new admirer. “Can you get that picture back, Willow?” he asked.

Willow laid the papers down on the table. “Uh, sure.” With a few clicks of the keys, the picture of William Jamison appeared on the computer screen.

Giles turned Willow’s laptop around, and he pointed to the picture. “That’s William Jamison, Lord Chesterfield. Do you know him?”

Buffy squinted at the picture. “I don’t know. He looks kinda like Spike but with old-fashioned clothes and darker hair. Kinda cute … nerdy … but cute.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Spike looked up when Dalton entered the room. “You find out anything on that demon in Africa, mate?”

“Not much, I’m afraid.” Dalton shook his head. “I know where I can get more information, but it’s going to be difficult.”

“Difficult?”

Dalton sighed. “We have two choices. We can contact Wolfram and Hart, but they usually require some kind of payment exchange. There’s also the Celestial Council, but they would never deal with the likes of us.”

“We’ll try the Celestial Council first,” Spike replied. “Make an appointment.”

“Right, boss.”

Spike arched an eyebrow at Dalton. “Boss?”

Dalton shrugged. He shifted out of game face. “You didn’t want me to call you Master. It’s the best I could come up with.”

“Make the call.” Spike wheeled over to his bed. He knew he was going to have to leave the Sunnydale area when he went to get the soul, and he really didn’t want to. Angelus was on the loose, and Drusilla was healed all due to his actions. If it had been any other pair of vampires he wouldn’t be worried, but he knew how hard it was to destroy a creature with a beloved countenance.

After taking off his duster, Spike leveraged himself onto the bed where he laid back against the pillows to think about how much his life had changed in the past few weeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Not many things surprised RoseSeri Hassib. She had lived on the Hellmouth for several years, and she was a Penhuibin Angel, a creature that lived very similar to the way vampires did. However Penhuibin’s lived in harmony with their hosts rather than supplanting the host.

The two vampires in the outer waiting room of RoseSeri’s office were a shocker. The dark haired one looked around the office in a nervous manner, but the punk like vampire slouched in his wheelchair in a leisurely manner. RoseSeri wondered who would turn a paraplegic into a vampire.

RoseSeri pressed the call button on her phone. “Petra, send in my next appointment.”

“Yes, Mrs. Hassib,” Petra responded. The receptionist turned to the waiting vampires. ‘You may go in, Mr. Dalton and Mr. Jamison.”

Dalton nervously rose to his feet. He really did expect for the wrath of God to strike him down at any second. He pushed Spike’s wheelchair into the inner office with dread in his heart.

“Mr. Jamison, I’m RoseSeri Hassib,” the lawyer greeted her potential client. “I was surprised to see you here. We don’t get many of your species here at the Celestial Council.” 

Spike chuckled. “I bet you don’t, pet, but it was you or Wolfram and Hart. I don’t think they’d be too happy to part with the information I wanted, especially since I was needin’ it for wooin’ the Slayer.”

“Well, there is the little matter of my fee,” RoseSeri replied. “Vampires aren’t known for their saving habits.”

“No, not really.” Spike pulled a card from his duster pocket, and he handed it to Dalton while directing the other vampire to give it to RoseSeri. “With that you should be able to access my human accounts.”

RoseSeri took the card, and she glanced at the account name and number. “Oh my,” she gasped. “You’re …”

“Yes, yes.” Spike waved a hand in the air. “I know who I am.”

RoseSeri laid the card on her desk. She leaned on her elbows, folded her hands in front of her face, and she cleared her throat. The handicapped vampire’s real identity put a completely different spin on things. “What can I do for you, Lord Chesterfield?”

“I need my soul.”

RoseSeri fought the instinct to drop her jaw. A vampire wanting a soul was completely unprecedented. Everyone who was anyone in the demon world knew about Angelus getting cursed with one. That was old news.

“I had a dream,” Spike continued to explain. “I met my children.”

“Uh, you don’t need a soul to turn someone into a vampire,” RoseSeri said to clarify her thought process.

Spike shook her head. “No, you don’t. Take my word for it when I tell you that turnin’ a vamp while ensouled doesn’t turn out good. Knew there was something wrong with that Lawson fellow right from the start. Besides, wasn’t talkin’ about fledges. I meant real, live, baby sprogs.”

“B-babies?” RoseSeri stammered.

“Mmm.” Spike nodded. “Apparently, a willing ensouled vamp and a Slayer that’s died but lives can have children. The Spike in the dream with us loved her, and she loved him. I want that.”

RoseSeri closed her eyes. “A soul and babies with a Slayer. I’m not sure how I can be of help. What information are you hoping I’ll provide for you?”

“I need to find a demon in Africa that, after enduring tests, will grant the impossible,” Spike said. “Clearly making me the way I was before falls onto that side of the fence.” He held up a hand. “I know vengeance demons are probably capable of doin’ the deed, but I’m not sure it qualifies for bein’ willin’.”

“Oh, of course,” RoseSeri replied. She studied Spike while she tried to assess his sincerity. After a few moments, she smiled. Being a Penhuibin had certain advantages that were perfect for her profession. “I’d be happy to help with such a history making, momentous occasion.”

“Not tryin’ to be a footnote in history,” Spike grumbled.

RoseSeri laughed. “Don’t worry, you won’t be.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

January bled into February the way it did every year. A werewolf hunter came to Sunnydale looking for prey, and it was discovered that Oz was that prey. Luckily for him, Buffy proved that the recent deaths were NOT done by a wild animal but instead by her ex-beau Angel. She was able to threaten the hunter into leaving.

Each week, she received a new gift from her secret admirer. The Scoobies continued to speculate about the mysterious Lord Chesterfield’s identity. Willow made an appointment with RoseSeri Hassib, but all she really discovered was that she wanted to be a lawyer when she got older.

Valentine’s Day staggered into Sunnydale leaving Xander distraught at the thought of Cordelia’s indifference. He talked Amy into doing a love spell for him that turned out completely disastrous. Buffy’s present turned out to be a completely catered meal for her and her mother at the most expensive restaurant in town.

Giles finally got his hand on _Little Known Vampire Legends_. The gang discussed using some of the techniques between the pages to do something about their problem. It was just the point of which one to use.

Angelus killed Jenny Calendar, and he left her dead body in Giles’ bed. A reference from RoseSeri to Willow led the young woman to the proper spell to disinvite Angelus from their homes. It was during this time that Buffy and Giles learned that Spike no longer resided with the Unholy Duo of Angelus and Drusilla. A quick tour of the demonic snitches proved futile on his whereabouts.

Buffy had her suspicions about her secret admirer’s identity, not that she told anyone her thoughts. She was fairly certain some of her friends would freak the heck out. Buffy returned to the picture of the late Lord Chesterfield several times over the months. There was no mistaking those cheekbones or lips.

Spike was the Lord Chesterfield in the portrait.

Buffy just couldn’t figure out why he wanted to court _her_. The gifts she received ranged from the practical (a hand carved stake) to the luxurious (a sweater so soft and light Buffy felt like she was wearing a cloud).

After a bout with the flu and trip to the hospital where she slayed a supernatural child killer, Angelus attacked. His minions were disappearing under very mysterious circumstances. Angelus blamed Buffy and the Scoobies, but the Slayer knew it wasn’t her or her friends. Buffy had her own notions on who was behind the minions’ vanishing numbers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

_Spike lay crumpled on the cave floor. He was bruised and panting hard with unneeded breath._

_“You’ve endured the required trials, despite your handicap,” the demon said._

_“Bloody right I have,” Spike mumbled. “So, you’ll give me what I want? My soul? I want to be what she deserves.”_

_“Very well.” The demon bent down over Spike, and he placed his hand on the vampire’s chest. “We will return your soul.”_

Buffy woke with a gasp.

“Are you all right, Buffy?” Giles asked as he looked up from the book he was studying. 

Buffy shook her head. “No, just a weird dream is all.”

“About the children?”

“Not this time.” Buffy stretched the kinks out of her muscles.

Giles laid down the book. “May I ask what it was about?”

Buffy chewed on her lower lip. “Uh, it’ll just freak you out, Giles. Honest.”

“Buffy, I’ve been dealing with your dreams about children that don’t exist for months now,” Giles said. “I think I can handle anything you tell me at this point.” _Except the father of your children being Angelus._ he thought to himself despite the lack of proof towards that fact.

Buffy opened the book with the article and picture about Lord Chesterfield. She laid the tome, open-faced in front of Giles. “I know you never saw Spike except in game face, but if you take off the glasses, shorten the hair, and imagine it bleached blond, this is him. He’s William, Lord Chesterfield.”

Giles let out a sigh of relief that quickly stuck in his throat. _Oh good Lord, she’s trading one insane vampire for another!_

“I’ve been dreaming about our Spike getting his soul,” Buffy continued, oblivious to Giles’ panic. “He’s asking for it in the dream, just like the Spike from the dream with the kids.”

“Oh my,” Giles uttered. He was completely flabbergasted by Buffy’s words. “That’s…” he trailed off.

“Yeah, I thought so too.” Buffy plopped down in her chair. “It’s a lot to take in you know. I mean, do all Slayers have these kinds of issues, or am I just special?”

“Special.” It would take the Watcher some time to process this new information, and Giles wondered what kind of spin control he was going to have to do when the Council found out.

Buffy let out a snort. “If you say so, Giles. Anyway, I was cruising through that book your great auntie wrote, and I saw something interesting.”

“Do tell.”

“There’s a spell in there for a temporal flux. If I read it right, it basically pulls a vampire into a hell dimension.”

“A temporal flux? I’ve never heard of one outside of those silly science fiction television shows that Xander likes to watch,” Giles said. 

“You’ve watched Star Trek with Xander?” Buffy giggled. Her laughter grew when Giles blushed. “Yeah, like something from sci-fi.”

“Or Rwasundi demons,” Giles replied thoughtfully while he tried to recover from his embarrassment. He didn’t want to tell Buffy that after a rousing conversation with Xander about the show in question he had hunted down copies of the episodes to watch. 

Buffy wrinkled her nose. “Raw Sunday demons?”

“You were doing so well, Buffy,” Giles chuckled. “Yes, Rwasundi cause localized temporal disturbances.”

“I’m sorry, Giles,” Buffy said in a soft voice. “That I wasn’t able to dust Angelus before he killed Ms. Calendar.”

“Buffy, killing someone, even a creature as evil as Angelus, that wears the face of a loved one is always hard. I know this.”

“Yeah,” Buffy sighed. “Now, I’m contemplating _another_ vampire boyfriend. My God, haven’t I learned my lesson?”

Giles reached over to pat Buffy on the arm. “Let’s get rid of the first one before you go committing to the next one.”

“You think I’m insane, don’t you?”

“No, my dear, I think you’re human. Now, show me the spell you mentioned, and we’ll see what we can do.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“Hey, Buff, never took you for one to take out the little guy when the big cheese is right here.” Angelus tapped his chest. 

Buffy knew he was referring to the minions he was losing. “Don’t flatter yourself,” she said in a sarcastic voice. She held up one hand, and she wiggled the pinky. “This is how big your cheese is, Ang.” She had to fight to keep a grimace of disgust off her face. Angelus’ wounds from his brush with her rocket launcher hadn’t healed yet. His still exposed molars gleamed in the streetlight.

Angelus growled, and he sniffed the air. “No new lover for you, lover. Where’s all this false confidence coming from?”

“That’s for me to know,” Buffy replied. She felt beads of sweat pop out on her forehead. The temporal flux spell required her to get as close to Angelus as possible and still be safe.

Angelus noticed the smell of sweat right away. “Are you getting sick again?” 

The vampire’s fake concern grated on Buffy’s nerves. “Nope,” she said with a smirk. “But you will be. Well, sicker than usual anyway. See when I shot you while I was being possessed by James, you left some blood behind. We used that for a spell that’ll put you in a temper flocks. I just needed to be close enough to you to activate it. Thank you.”

“Temper flocks? What the fuck is that?”

“She means a temporal flux.” Giles stepped out from behind a nearby crypt with an armed crossbow. “You should be feeling the effects very soon.

Angelus opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a groan. He clutched at his stomach as he fell to his knees.

“Revenge is sweet,” Giles said. “It’s just a matter of time before you will be pulled apart at a cellular level, and we dispose of you into a hell dimension.”

Angelus knew the only way to save himself was to convince Buffy to stop the spell. He looked at the Slayer with puppy dog eyes. “Buffy, it’s me, Angel. It hurts. Please save me,” he pleaded.

Giles snorted. “Don’t listen to him, Buffy. It’s a trick.”

“I know that.”

“Buffy, please,” Angelus pleaded again. When the Slayer just shook her head in response, he snarled through the pain. “Stupid bitch. Should have killed you when I had the chance.”

“Probably.” Buffy smirked at Angelus, who was writhing on the ground. She turned to Giles, and she said conversationally, “You know if the spell goes on the rest of the night, he will be in too much pain to hide from the sun.”

Giles studied his young charge. He worried that the whole experience with Angel had hardened the young woman into someone he couldn’t recognize.

“Never mind though,” Buffy continued. “It doesn’t matter. I have a date.”

“A date?” Angelus let out a strangled squawk. He let out a moan when it felt like he was being pulled apart at the seams.

“Yes, one of those things where a boy asks a girl out, and he actually shows up. None of that vague ‘I might be there’ crap you always pulled with me.” Buffy scowled at the prostate vampire. She had to speak above his groaning.

“Well, you go ahead and go on your date, Buffy. I can handle this,” Giles replied.

“Are you sure?” Buffy looked around. “What if Drusilla shows up?”

Giles patted his crossbow. “I have my trusty weapon here.”

“Yeah, but last time you fumbled and darn near shot Xander in the butt,” Buffy laughed. It had been a near miss, causing Xander to keep a close eye on Giles when on patrol these days.

“I’ll do better this time, I promise,” Giles replied. “You run along, my dear.”

Buffy looked skeptical, but she followed Giles’ suggestion anyway. 

After the Slayer was out of sight, Giles peered down at Angelus. “I’m going to enjoy this.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Joyce stepped out of her office at the art gallery. A bleached blond man stood in front of the display that announced future showings. He appeared to be studying the upcoming events.

Joyce approached the man. She noticed his skin was very pale, and she wondered if he was sickly. “May I help you find something?” she asked.

“I’m just browsin’,” the man said. “I haven’t decided if I’m going to make a purchase today. Maybe something will catche m’eye.”

“I noticed your accent. Have you been in the States for very long? Mister…?” Joyce asked.

“Jamison. William Jamison,” the man said. He finally turned to Joyce. “I’ve been here off and on for years. I might be movin’ here permanently if the young lady I’m courtin’ accepts me.”

Joyce nodded. Something about the name seemed familiar to her. “Well, we have excellent artwork that would be a great investment for a young couple just starting out. There are several local artists that are just about to do a large showing in Los Angeles. Right now would be a good time to purchase some of their works.”

“Sounds good,” William said. “I do have to admit that I don’t really know my girl’s taste in art work.”

The bell on the gallery door rang, and Joyce glanced towards the foyer area. She smiled when she saw Buffy. Joyce gave her daughter a small nod of acknowledgement while she noticed that Buffy was wearing the jewelry given to her by her secret admirer.

Buffy approached Joyce and William. “Hello, Spike,” she said with a small smile.

Spike was pleased to see the jewelry so beautifully displayed on Buffy. The warm greeting he received told him that the Slayer figured some things out. Otherwise, it would have been stake first and ask questions later. He felt when his ‘Sire’ left this plane of existence a few minutes before, and he mentally reminded himself to ask Buffy what happened with Angelus. The dreams he’d had were both informative and obtuse. So, he wanted to get the story straight.

Joyce gazed from her daughter to the man who introduced himself as William Chesterfield. The name Spike was also familiar to her.

“I’ve been wondering when I’d see you again.” Buffy stood very close to Spike. She raised one hand and cupped his cheek. “I’m glad to see that you aren’t in the wheelchair anymore.”

Spike pulled Buffy’s hand from his cheek and kissed the back of it, like a true gentleman. “I had a few things to take care of, luv.” He cradled her hand between both of his.

“I know. I still can’t believe it, but I know what you did.”

Spike wasn’t surprised that Buffy knew about his journey. He surmised that if he was having dreams, Buffy probably was too. It seemed that the ‘Powers that Liked to Turn Your World Upside Down’ were pulling out all the stops. Sometimes he caught himself chuckling at the absurdity of it all, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. His other fear was that she would still reject him. “And your answer to what I ask?”

Buffy saw a hint of fear in Spike’s eyes. Through the entire time they fought there was never a smidgeon of that look on his face, and she didn’t like to see it now. She closed the last bit of distance between them, stood on her tip toes, and gently pressed her lips to his. “Yes, William. It seems that I’ve lived a lifetime in my dreams these last months. It’s crazy, but I truly feel that I know you. So, yes.”

Joyce’s mouth dropped open. “William … Chesterfield?” The note from Buffy’s secret admirer clicked back into her mind. “Lord Chesterfield?”

 

“Yes, Mom,” Buffy giggled. “Guess no one will be able to tell me I’m not a ‘lady’ anymore because I’ll be a ‘Lady’ for sure soon.”

Spike and Buffy chuckled over the play on words and meanings while Joyce continued to stare at the pair in disbelief. Buffy and Spike had seen so much in their dreams for the last several months, but they knew it was going to take a bit longer for the others to understand just why they felt the way they did about each other. They were willing to wait a little while, but nothing would keep them from being together in all ways. They had a family to make, and neither wanted to waste any precious time that could be shared in the joy they knew was possible.

The End


End file.
